


is the lens you see me through just way too focused?

by NightsLikeThis



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsLikeThis/pseuds/NightsLikeThis
Summary: Sasha asks Bayley for help with taking pictures of her in lingerie...things get tense...idiots in love
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 65





	is the lens you see me through just way too focused?

The quiet of Bayley’s room can be disorienting at times like this. The soft lull when they both have a day off from work in her and Sasha’s apartment, where she can hear the padding of Sasha’s feet in the kitchen, the skitter of Ryu’s paws on the hardwood floor, the coffee machine flicking on, the buzz of the television from the living room.

And Sasha will leave her be, let her sleep in even if she complains about how little they actually hang out among their busy schedules, even if all Sasha seeks is Bayley’s presence. But it can be hard for Bayley to breath the same air as her roommate sometimes when there isn’t a mode of escape at their front door.

Because usually it's a shared coffee pot before Sasha leaves for work, or watching a movie before bed, or a quick chat about current events before Bayley heads out to go grocery shopping. Rarely a whole day where all chores have been done, when neither of them have work, when the fridge is stocked and Sasha has already come back from her morning run.

It wasn’t like Bayley felt suffocated, at least not in a bad way. But Sasha’s presence could be overwhelming in entire day’s spent together where she’d latch onto each one of Sasha’s words, put more weight than necessary on the lingering touches, the prolonged eye contact, the pure smile where Bayley can see all the nuance of joy in her eyes, a space with no force, just the easy floating of two souls living alongside each other, and Bayley doesn’t want to crack the seal on the universe they’ve created, a line that they don’t cross to hold onto the safety of friendship, of understanding the complexity of each other without it ever meaning more. 

So she’ll sit in her room, reveling in the stasis of breathing and having nothing more expected from her. She’ll remain a coward until the pressure in her bladder becomes too much to bear and she’ll have to show her face to get to the bathroom, have to let Sasha know that she’s awake even if it’s easier to hide in her insecurity than it is to live despite it. So she’ll let herself stay tucked in bed against the growling in her stomach in favor of scrolling through her phone and pretending the world outside her bedroom door doesn’t exist.

The dull ache of wondering shifts to joyed curiosity as the sound of the tiles shift toward her room, the peak of footsteps coming closer. Followed by a soft knock and seemingly practiced words.

“I see you reblogging stuff on Tumblr. Are you hungry? It’s almost noon, I was gonna make lunch.” Sasha explains all at once like a planned ploy at getting Bayley out of bed. Being that they actually had time to be together, she couldn’t be deprived of her friend for much longer.

Being caught being awake thrusts the new idea that perhaps this was what she wanted to begin with, for Sasha to come find her and ask for her presence, it stops her from speaking right away, pushing herself out of bed, suddenly set on seeing Sasha face to face in that moment.

Perhaps it's wanting to see Sasha’s face as much as it is her hunger that launches her toward the door. Opening it prompts a smile from Sasha, something small in comparison to the rays that are casted from her full ones, but Bayley savors even the smallest capsules of Sasha’s happiness. 

“Stalking my tumblr I see” Bayley says too smug, hoping to receive an amused reaction from her blue haired roommate.

“I have your notifications on actually. Can’t miss the 10 reblogs of Paramore lyrics per day” Sasha strikes back, a veteran to their playful banter, feeling a little ashamed for wanting to see Bayley pout at her words.

But her wish is granted as Bayley’s face melts at Sasha’s verbal jab. The facial expression not remaining for too long as both of their attention is drawn to Ryu who has walked up to Bayley sniffing at her feet before pushing up to rest his paws against her thighs in greeting, placing him at optimal height for Bayley to scratch the top of his head, “hey, cutie” she murmurs to him.

“Pfft I’m not cute” Sasha teases turning to walk away, always ready to put on the facade of being a stoic demon over someone small and cute (Bayley liked to think that she could be both).

“I wasn’t talking to you” Bayley laughs before directing her words at the dog, “Can you believe her, Ryu? So self centered”

“So what I’m hearing is that you don’t think I’m cute” Sasha turns back at her completely serious, even though the group of three has almost made it all the way to the kitchen.

“You just said you weren’t so…” Bayley winces at Sasha walking herself into that one, reading right through Sasha’s attempt to tease her.

“You win this time, Martinez. What do you want for lunch?” Sasha asks knowing how to take a loss when it means Bayley smiles at her like that.

“Whatever you will bless me with, your highness” Bayley continues the teasing unable to relent now that Sasha had started the day off like this.

Sasha shakes her head with a scoff as she searches the fridge hoping something will prompt an idea, knowing Bayley’s answer comes from a place of being extremely indecisive, rather than wanting to make Sasha’s life easy.

“I swear you can’t make a decision to save your life” Sasha challenges, turning around to place the jelly and bread on the counter, “so as punishment you’re getting peanut butter and jelly”

“How is that a punishment?” the brunette laughs, choosing not to respond to Sasha calling her out knowing that the words were too accurate to fight, “I like your PB&J”

“Why?” Sasha’s eyes glow with mischief as she chances a glance up at Bayley sitting on the other side of the kitchen island, “because I enable your baby tendencies by cutting off the crust?”

“No” comes a quick defense regardless of its truth, “because you make it with love”

“Only for you, baby” Sasha winks, licking peanut butter off the edge of a knife.

Bayley swallows down the desire to fuel the fire, to say or do something just as suggestive. She doesn’t trust her voice, instead internalizing the image of Sasha’s dark eyes, pointed tongue. Electing to roll her eyes in place of any other possible reaction. The giggle that comes because of it is worth repressing the aching desire to walk right over the line of boundary they’d drawn.

Bayley gets up from her seat to get them both water, hoping to stop Sasha from continuing the same line of teasing. 

“I would’ve gotten that” Sasha looks up at Bayley when she sets two full glasses on the counter.

Bayley shrugs, “You’re making me lunch. I figured I’d help”

“But I like doing things for you” Sasha urges in a small voice, the first occurrence of softness in her words today, something coating them that didn’t share the same intention to playfully annoy her roommate. 

And it’s the moments like this that Bayley could never risk losing for the chance of more, the care in Sasha’s voice concerning their friendship too vulnerable for Bayley to ever willingly rip it all away. 

There’s a brief silence before Sasha is handing her a plate with her sandwich on it, no crust of course, followed by the soft exchange of “thank you” and “you’re welcome”.

“Speaking of doing things for each other” Sasha starts, mouth half full, “I need your help with something” she explains vaguely without meeting Bayley’s eyes.

“What?” Bayley asks curiously, knowing Sasha isn’t one to be evasive or unnecessarily vague.

“Just eat and I’ll show you when were done”

Fast forward 20 minutes later, Bayley is sitting on the couch waiting for an explanation from Sasha about what this whole thing is about. Ryu tucks himselfs next to her as she waits, his head in her lap looking up at her silently asking to be pet. She scratches behind his ears lovingly chirping in a high pitched voice “Your mom is crazy, ya know that?”

“I can hear you!” Sasha warns through the crack in her door.

“It wasn’t a secret!” Bayley calls back mocking Sasha’s tone.

What follows is the sound of movement from Sasha’s room, the type of movement one would have to be silent to hear, a practice Bayley has become good at among hiding her feelings for her friend, always opting for quiet instead of taking a risk of making her feelings loud.

“Okay” Sasha breaths, “You can come”

Bayley pushes herself off the couch, Ryu coming along with her on instinct. She comes to find Sasha’s door slightly ajar, pushing it open further to enter, unassuming about what lay behind it.

What she finds is…

Sasha, as expected

But she swallows thickly at the clothing adorning Sasha’s body, or rather the lack of clothes.

Sasha does her part in batting her eyes and looking as innocent as she possibly can despite the fact that she’s wearing lingerie in front of her friend and acting coy about it.

Bayley’s initial reaction is to deflect, she turns around closing Sasha’s door quickly, thanking her brain for finding a joke instead of short circuiting, “Jesus, Sash, you gotta warn me next time. We can’t have Ryu’s innocent eyes seeing you like that”

Sasha giggles despite herself, morphing suddenly to a more dejected tone “very funny”

Bayley turns to face her again, trying not to make it obvious that she was thinking too hard about keeping her breaths even. She stuffs her hands in her pockets, trying to look casual, but also to hide her clenched fists, “So what can I help you with, Sasha?” she tries after a steadying breath, hoping that ignoring the elephant in the room will make it go away.

But it doesn’t. 

It only makes her more aware of it, doing her best to stop her eyes from straying, but failing. She finally takes in Sasha’s attire to the fullest, as her eyes follow along Sasha’s form perched across her bed on her side.

Not much left to the imagination with the matching baby blue lingerie set pulled tight to Sasha’s curves. Strong fabric covered wiring pushing up Sasha’s breasts strung together with see-through mesh supporting the weight of it, the hardness of her nipples pressing out for Bayley to see without any strain. A garter belt of the same shade, tight around the smallest part of her waist with straps that fell down to her mid thigh. Lace panties to match, covering just enough for Bayley not to explode on sight.

“I wanted to send a  _ special someone _ some pics and I wanted your opinion” Sasha supplies as if the whole thing wasn’t questionable in the slightest.

“Oh. Well, you look really...nice” Bayley offers, trying to will the blush from her cheeks, trying not to be jealous of whoever Sasha is taking these suggestive pictures for, trying to make whatever this is end as quick as possible.

“Really?” Sasha looks down at herself in question, caressing her own breast, rubbing her hand against the thin fabric. 

“Yeah” Bayley answers around a swallow, hoping it means she can walk back to her room and pretend this never happened.

“Do you think you could help me with the camera?” Sasha looks up at her through her eyelashes, something close to a pout as her voice sings sweetly.

And Bayley can’t say “no” for a lot of reasons: she’d gotten this far without exploding, she had nothing better to do, running would be too telling of her feelings.

“Uh, sure” she offers without much preamble. 

Bayley takes Sasha’s phone from her and opens the camera app willing herself to take deeper breaths to calm her racing heart.

“Where do you want me?” Sasha’s voice is husky and sharp, waiting for direction.

“Stay right there” Bayley tells her, snapping a few pictures as she lays propped up on her side, before telling her to sit up.

Sasha’s a natural, doesn’t need Bayley to tell her what to do: playing with ends of her hair faux innocently, shifting between different suggestive facial expressions, biting her lip, lowering her eyes, a gentle excitement in her irises, showing Bayley her tongue, biting the tip of her finger. But she wants to hear Bayley’s voice.

“Okay wait” Bayley voices when looking through the camera for too long has her brain clouded. 

But she doesn’t direct Sasha with her words, somehow gaining the confidence to step forward, she falls to her knees in front of Sasha. “Here” she directs her, pushing the blue haired woman’s thighs apart and bringing Sasha’s hands to rest on her own knees.

Sasha moves dutifully against Bayley’s hands, taking up her new position in stride as Bayley shakes free the warmth transferred to her from Sasha’s skin, does her best to not memorize the smooth abundance of caramel skin, the dips and peaks all so available to her.

Bayley isn’t sure how her hands are remaining steady enough to actually take any good pictures, but the adrenaline is pumping so hard that she’s sure she could run a marathon right now.

Bayley stands again willing to think of a new direction to give in favor of staring long enough to make her puke, but Sasha beats her to the punch, falling off the bed with purpose and onto her knees right in front of Bayley’s standing form.

Bayley gets the idea, taking pictures from a high angle, getting Sasha’s face, the high peak of her breasts, her thighs and knees in the shot. Sasha looks up at the camera in mock wonder, but through the phone it feels like Sasha is just looking into her eyes, testing her strength, wondering when Bayley will crack. Her eyes remain locked there as Sasha sucks a finger into her mouth.

Bayley steps back, her stomach jumping into her throat, she exchanges the phone from one hand to the other taking the moment of freedom to wipe her sweaty palms against her joggers in an effort to get a better grip on the device, but also to gain some more self control.

Sasha takes the moment to stand up again, places herself on the corner of the bed, “How about here?” 

Bayley contemplates the position, traces the muscle of Sasha’s calf all the way across her abs and back up to her face. She surges forward in an effort to get the best version of the shot. She presses her hand against the side of Sasha’s neck pushing the heft of her long blue hair over her shoulder in favor of showing off the full expanse of Sasha’s chiselled shoulder, the press of her clavicle, the ample flesh of her breasts, her hard nipples.

But when Bayley goes to draw her hand away, Sasha’s hand comes up quick to grab her by the wrist, keep her close.

The first emotion that crosses Bayley’s eyes is confusion, before she settles into the harsh sound of Sasha’s labored breathing, the rise and fall of her chest, the way Sasha is looking at her with such need. She let’s herself get lost for a moment in the heady space of pink lips and deep irises, but she knows better. Knows this isn’t for her, these pictures are for someone else. And that is enough to hold close, let Sasha hold her close, but not close enough.

“Kiss her” the devil on her shoulder pleads, but it's not convincing enough.

The thick air shifts at the sound of Ryu’s nails scratching against the outside of Sasha’s bedroom door, a call for attention from his owners, it's enough to draw Sasha’s eyes away from Bayley’s for the first time in what feels like forever. The hold on her wrist loosens and Bayley pulls away instantly, placing Sasha’s phone on the bed.

“He probably needs to pee” Bayley clears her throat, motioning toward Ryu through the door, “I’ll take him out” she offers as a ploy to create some distance.

Sasha let’s it happen, let’s her walk away with such ease, and it stings, convincing Bayley that much more that Sasha could never love her.

“Bay” Sasha’s voice shakes as Bayley reaches the door, the brunette tries not to hope too hard that Sasha will ask her to stay.

Bayley looks back, not trusting her words to signal for Sasha to continue, “Thank you” is whispered earnestly, the eye contact returning. Bayley nods swiftly before walking out the door, not knowing what Sasha’s thanking her for:

Taking the pictures for her

Or

Taking Ryu out 

Or

Not acting on the terse energy between them

Or

Swallowing down every chance at something more.

Riding down the elevator to the ground level of their apartment building with Ryu parallels the sinking in her heart. Ryu sniffs at her slippers, the dirty ones she throws on when she brings him out here to use the bathroom, they’re Sasha’s a half-size too small, a reminder of how the two of them could never fit the way Bayley wanted them to.

He whines at her, as if he could read the solemn numbness in her features, too used to things staying the same for her to hold out any hope that anything could change.

Walking and wondering had always been a means for self reflection even if Ryu kept tugging on his leash and shit twice. It only added a new layer of suffering.

There’s a promise Bayley makes to herself on the way back up the elevator. A promise to remain a coward, to hold back with new vigor in favor of giving Sasha all the space in the world, let herself fall victim to loneliness if it meant she could at least have her at arm’s length.

So when she gets back inside the apartment she takes Ryu’s leash off, doesn’t call out to Sasha to tell her she’s back, just stares at her closed bedroom door, kicks off the dirty slippers, hangs the leash back on the wall, and retreats to her own room like a kicked puppy.

Ryu follows her never wanting to be alone, extra clinging when Sasha wasn’t an option, but the ache in her heart gave her room to be cruel. She needed to be alone. She didn’t want Ryu’s eyes boring into her and giving her hope.

So she closes her door too, gives him free reign of the rest of the apartment even though she knows he’ll plop down next to her door and wait for one of them to pay him attention again.

The adrenaline has officially worn off as she crawls into bed under her covers, plagued by an onslaught of images of Sasha in front of her waiting to be led, attempting to wrestle away the shaking in her hands when she remembers how close they were.

Sasha’s eyes.

But it seems the memory of it isn’t suffocating enough as the world elects a new fate for her. Her phone chimes alerting her of a new text message. A message from Sasha of the entire folder of photos Bayley had taken for her.

And Bayley is already suffering so she might as well make the burn deep. She opens the folder, scrolls through the images she’d captured of the girl she loves for the entertainment of someone else, someone she doesn’t even know.

“They came out nice. I hope the person you’re sending them to enjoys.” 

Bayley types out in a rush, always doing her best to put Sasha before herself even if it meant breaking her own heart. She sends the message without hesitation, locking her phone and pushing it off the side of her bed where it thuds onto her carpet. Ryu whines at the noise and it only swells the grief in her heart, makes her pull the blankets tighter around her.

The dull ache of despair shifts to bracing for the worst as the sound of the tiles shift toward her room, the peak of footsteps coming closer. Followed by a soft knock and seemingly practiced words.

Bayley regrets waking up this morning, opening the door, letting Sasha claw at her heart, but the sinking of her heart only lasts a moment before Sasha speaks.

“Those pics were for you, dummy” Sasha laughs, but the sound of it changes, an air of fear pressed in at the end, “You know that, right?”

There’s silence for a minute or so on both sides. Sasha stands waiting for a sign. Bayley lays processing the words, too surrounded by insecurity for the meaning to really penetrate her brain.

“Bay” comes strangled from Sasha’s throat, “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I- I came on too strong”

Bayley knows by the sinking tone that Sasha’s eyes are welling up with tears even if she can’t see her.

_ The pictures _

There’s an elapsed sense of time where Bayley is shooting herself through hoops to unlearn the trauma of the last hour, reprogram her brain towards the truth.

_ Were for her. _

It’s something of a leap from bed to door as Bayley moves across the distance without any thoughts of holding back, pulling open her door in an effort to stop any tears from falling.

She finds Sasha, as expected

Wide eyed, seemingly surprised that Bayley is responding to her, wrapped in a light blue silk robe to cover herself. She looks so small, holding herself up against the regret in her bones.

Bayley can’t look at her this way, the woman she knows to be strong and sure of herself, so vulnerable.

She presses her hand against the side of Sasha’s neck pushing the heft of her long blue hair over her shoulder in favor of showing off the full expanse of Sasha’s strength, accountability, ambition. But this time she doesn’t move to pull away, finding Sasha’s eyes filled with worry, but still love, still the depth of brown soaking like coffee in the mornings and holding her close, but not close enough. 

“Kiss her” the angel on Bayley’s shoulder cries and she listens.

Bayley surges forward covering Sasha’s lips with her own in a delicate push and pull that the shorter woman whines into almost instantly. Bayley’s other hand comes up to hold Sasha against her, taking over the role of protector in the wake of Sasha’s diffusing vulnerability. 

“Sorry for being a dummy” Bayley whispers into the crown of Sasha’s hair, “but did you have to be so extra?”

Sasha laughs, full and uninhibited into Bayley’s neck, pulling back just enough to find her eyes again, press their lips together again, and again.

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it” Sasha plays, taking Bayley’s hands in her own to place the palms against her chest, firm enough for Bayley to carry the weight against her bra.

It doesn’t take much thought for Bayley to pull Sasha into her room and close the door behind them.

If Ryu scratches at the door every time Sasha moans too loud no one mentions it. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey i know i havent been updated my other two on going chaptered fics as often as usual but tbh i havent felt very up to writing at all lately, so i figured id try to hop back in with a one shot first so it doesnt really matter cuz it wont affect those fics...so here i am tryna write again..and tryna not hate the outcome (aka dont hate me cuz i wrote a one shot instead up updating pls)
> 
> anyway i appreciate any support, kudos and comments are always welcome
> 
> hope you guys are all staying safe in these rough times
> 
> eyesfadefromgreentogray on tumblr


End file.
